There is a large market for guest telephones of the type used in hotels. Recently, many guests, especially business travelers, bring notebook computers to hotels. Most notebook computers support modem access to the external world. It is becoming more popular to have faster access across network ports. There has not yet been a standardized location for interconnecting the notebook to Internet using a network port. It is often unclear whether a hotel room has such a network port. If network ports are located in the hotel room, they are often hard to locate.
It is desired to have an improved apparatus for connecting notebooks computers with the Internet at hotel rooms.